


Riding The Waves

by andthwip



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Boys In Love, Breathplay, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, SSBBsKinktober2020, Top Peter Parker, Wet Dream, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthwip/pseuds/andthwip
Summary: Peter can feel Bucky’s harsh breath on him, the dirty lick of arousal making its way up his spine. He wedges his thigh further up Bucky’s leg, giving him more pressure to thrust against. The rock of Bucky’s hips seems to get a little faster at that and Peter grins.“You – Your hand, it - it was…” Bucky’s words break off into a whimper.“Where was it, cutie?” Peter croons, smoothing a palm up his flesh arm to hold his chin in his hand.“Around – around my – my throat.”Peter’s cock throbs painfully at the confession, pre-cum now leaking from his tip like a faucet. “Is that right?”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111
Collections: Thwip & Hari's Kinktober '20





	Riding The Waves

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for our Kinktober 2020!
> 
> The prompt I got was Thigh Riding & Breathplay. :)

Peter stirs, a soft noise from under the covers waking him from a deep sleep. He blinks a few times into the darkness, able to just make out Bucky on the other side of the bed. Peter rubs his face into the soft pillows, settling back down to go back to sleep.

There’s another noise – a whine this time – and Peter shakes himself so he’s a little more awake. He rolls over and reaches for Bucky. The other man pulls away from the touch, coiling in on himself, and Peter is a little taken aback; he realises that Bucky’s dreaming. 

Peter’s unsure if it’s a nightmare or just a regular dream; he waits before trying to touch the older man again. Bucky babbles: this time, it’s high pitched and desperate. Peter reaches out, his resolve breaking. He brushes the hair that’s fallen into Bucky’s eyes and runs his thumb over his cheek. Bucky preens into the touch, rolling his hips against the mattress and moaning sinfully.

And, well...  _ fuck _ . Peter has never felt so blessed that his spider powers have given him the ability to see better than the average enhanced human in the dark. Peter’s own cock starts to rouse at the new information, quickly hardening while he watches Bucky writhe against the sheets.

Bucky rolls fully onto his stomach, spreading out and stuffing his hands under the pillows. He makes another noise and starts to shift his hips against the mattress; Peter thinks it must be a better angle for him.

Another moan cracks in Bucky’s throat and Peter’s cock twitches. He pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, reaching down to palm himself over his shorts. Bucky gasps, twitching his hips harder against the bed. Peter ruts against his hand in retaliation, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood so he doesn’t wake the dreaming super soldier next to him.

“ _Ngh_ ,” Bucky groans, back arching upwards. “ _Mmm,_ _Peter_.”

Peter stuffs the fingers of his free hand into his mouth, trying his best to silence the moan threatening to spill out. Whatever Bucky’s dreaming about him, it must be good. 

“ _ Pete, baby… _ ” Bucky gasps. “ _ Stop teasin’, c’mon... harder… _ ”

And, well,  _ fucking shit _ . If that doesn’t make Peter flush even harder against his palm, pre-cum spilling from the tip of his erection. And then something clicks in Peter’s brain – Bucky’s having a sex dream  _ about him _ .

If that doesn’t stroke his ego...

Peter debates whether or not to wake him or let him enjoy the rest of his dream, but his own erection is getting difficult to keep satiated with his own movements. So, Peter shuffles closer and leans down to press sweet kisses from Bucky’s cheek to the corner of his mouth.

“Jamie,” Peter whispers, tongue tracing the shell of his ear. “Jamie, wake up.”

Bucky makes a noise, moving a hand from under the pillow to reach for Peter’s hip. The grip is almost bruising and Peter guesses that the dream must be that good.

“Jamie,” Peter tries again, crooning soft and sweet in Bucky’s ear. “C’mon, wakey, wakey.”

“Mmm... Pete?” Bucky croaks quietly, shifting closer to him so his chin rests on Peter’s shoulder and the thick line of his erection presses into Peter’s thigh. “S’wrong, baby?”

“I wanna make you feel good,” Peter says, voice sweet like syrup. “Were you having a sweet dream about me, cutie?”

Bucky nods, almost shyly and Peter reaches down to palm his hand over the older man’s clothed erection. It’s hot and rock hard against his skin and Bucky gasps into Peter’s neck.

“Maybe I was,” Bucky says quietly. “Maybe I wasn’t.”

He’s smiling into Peter’s neck and Peter swoons, dipping his head to press a wet kiss to Bucky’s hair, so he moves his head to lean up and kiss Peter. After a few moments of kissing, Peter rolls them so that Bucky’s on his back and he slots his thigh between the other man’s legs.

“Tell me,” Peter presses gently, nipping Bucky’s bottom lip. “What happened in your dream?”

“You – we – hng,” Bucky groans, rolling his hips to rut his erection against Peter’s thigh.

“Baby, what is it?” Peter teases, thumbing over a peaked nipple and kissing him soundly.

“You were fuh - fucking me,” Bucky gasps and bites his bottom lip between his teeth. “I was on my back – you, you were between my legs… Hard…Fast… It was so good.”

Peter can feel Bucky’s harsh breath on him, the dirty lick of arousal making its way up his spine. He wedges his thigh further up Bucky’s leg, giving him more pressure to thrust against. The rock of Bucky’s hips seems to get a little faster at that and Peter grins.

“You – Your hand, it - it was…” Bucky’s words break off into a whimper.

“Where was it, cutie?” Peter croons, smoothing a palm up his flesh arm to hold his chin in his hand.

“Around – around my – my throat.”

Peter’s cock throbs painfully at the confession, pre-cum now leaking from his tip like a faucet. “Is that right?”

Peter pushes down his shorts and boxers, kicking them off his legs, fingers dancing along the waistband of Bucky’s underwear, teasing the taut skin. His boyfriend hitches his hips against Peter’s touch, trying to get him to dip his fingers inside of them.

“Stop teasin’, Pete,” Bucky whines, almost petulantly. “You woke me up and m’horny.”

“Are you a little desperate?” Peter teases, dipping to connect their lips. 

Peter finally slips his hand inside of Bucky’s boxers, shoving them down his waist and legs as he begins to jerk the older man’s cock slowly, smearing Bucky’s pre-cum up and down his length for easier friction. The older man gasps, rolling his hips up and Peter leans in to press a timid kiss to the shiny tip.

“Fuck, fuck,” Bucky cries out, arching into Peter’s touch. “I don’t wanna cum like this.”

“I thought you wanted to cum though?” Peter hums in response, sucking the tip of Bucky’s cock into his mouth, allowing Bucky to continue.

“I want – I want…” Bucky begins babbling but it ends with a choked off noise. “Ngh, it’s fine… A blow job is - is good.”

The younger tuts in response, tickling gently over Bucky’s exposed hip. “Tell me what you want, cutie.”

“I - I liked, uh, I liked your leg,” Bucky says quietly, bashfully. “Could I maybe, uhm. If it’s okay…”

Peter laughs gently – it’s not like Bucky to be so bashful, to not say exactly what he wants. It warms Peter’s heart, Bucky giving him the go ahead to take control of his pleasure.

Peter leans in to catch Bucky’s mouth in a loving kiss. “You can have whatever you want, you know that. There’s no need to be shy.”

He shifts his thigh back between Bucky’s legs, wedging it as high as he can without hurting him. Immediately, Bucky begins to roll his hips again and lets out a desperate sob against Peter’s lips before connecting them in a kiss.

Peter leans over to let a hand rest at one side of Bucky’s head on the pillows while another one sneaks up his chest, fingers slowly trailing over the peaks and valleys of his olive skin, tracing over the white raised skin of his scars, thumbing over a sensitive, peaked nipple, making the older man jerk against him. 

He cups Bucky’s throat in his hands, applying no pressure, just resting. Bucky’s breath hitches, murmuring a quiet “ _ fuck _ ” to himself. Peter applies the slightest amount of pressure and Bucky gasps, hips stuttering. Peter stops digging his fingers into either side of Bucky’s throat, gently resting just above his Adam's apple.

“Is this okay, Jamie?” Peter whispers, to check in and search Bucky’s face in the darkness for any kind of discomfort or doubt. “You can tap my thigh if you can’t say your word and you want me to stop, okay?”

Bucky nods jerkily in Peter’s loose hold, letting his hips move a little more urgently as his cock leaks pre-cum all over Peter’s leg. “Can you use your words for me, cutie? So I know you understand?”

Peter’s done this to Bucky three or four times before, and it’s always calm, collected and more focused on Bucky’s pleasure than his own. Peter’s heart swells with affection as Bucky looks up at him. The trust twinkling in his blown out gray eyes means the world to Peter. 

“Yes – Yes, I understand,” Bucky whimpers, body trembling as he reaches a flesh hand down to jerk Peter off, quick and determined tugs of his cock, the way he knows Peter likes.

Peter moans, thrusting his cock into Bucky’s hand more and applying more pressure to Bucky’s throat.

“More,” Bucky groans out, jerks growing sloppy. “Please, Peter, harder baby… I can - I can take it.”

“I know you can, cutie,” Peter smiles, capturing his lips. 

He pulls back and complies with Bucky’s request, pressing ever so gently into where he knows Bucky’s carotid artery is. Bucky chokes out a noise and Peter backs off, thinking it’s too much. The older man shakes his head and quickly grabs Peter’s hand in his metallic one, bringing it back to his throat and squeezing their fingers to it again.

Bucky writhes against the sheets, trying his best to keep the friction on his own cock and a steady rhythm on Peter’s. Peter moans into Bucky’s sweat damp neck, shallowly thrusting his uncoordinated hips in a somewhat rhythm into Bucky’s tight grip.

The metallic hand around Peter’s own drops to fist into the sheets under him, so Peter pushes in just hairsbreadth to test the waters. There’s a ripping sound and Peter looks down to see Bucky’s torn the bed sheets under him. He laughs, loud and bright into the darkness. It’s breathless and dies in his throat when Bucky tightens his hold on Peter’s cock, while he laughs too.

“You’re telling T - Tony,” Peter moans, biting into Bucky’s collarbone.

“Pl - Please don’t – don’t mention Stark when I’m  _ this _ close,” Bucky tries to growl out but it’s more like a kitten’s mewl, his fingers tear into more of the sheets.

Peter barks out a wheezing laugh, biting into the older man’s skin and sucking a mottled mark there. It won’t last the hour, but the thought of claiming Bucky as his sends a salacious thrill down his spine. Peter laps over the mark before moving downward to take a nipple into his mouth, using the tip of his tongue to trace over it, causing Bucky’s body to tremble.

“M’close,” Bucky chokes out, trying to gasp air into his burning. “M’gonna cum, Pete.”

Peter picks his head up from Bucky’s chest to coo sweet nothings into his ear, nosing along the sharp hinge of his jaw and pressing delicate, wet kisses to his stubbled cheek. Bucky gasps, back arching into Peter’s hold.

“Cum for me, cutie, c’mon,” Peter encourages, voice wavering from trying to keep his composure. “I know you want to, show me how good I’m making you feel, hmm? How much you like it when I take control?”

But the truth is, Peter’s wound up tight like a spring that’s ready to burst, as if he’s been kept on edge for hours, when in reality it’s only been… Well, he’s not sure, but he knows it hasn’t been  _ that _ long. He won’t let it show, won’t show Bucky he’s this far gone already. This is all about him, all about getting Bucky off and making him feel good.

“K - Kiss me, baby, c’mon, please,” Bucky begs quietly.

Peter can’t do anything other than comply. He presses his lips to Bucky’s, desperate and dirty, their tongues twisting and teeth clacking. Bucky moans into Peter’s mouth, catching his bottom lip and nipping the delicate skin.

They kiss until they’re breathless, foreheads pressed together and breathing harshly against each other’s mouths. Bucky moans, cracking in his throat as Peter puts a little more pressure on his sweet spot, making him twist and tear more of the sheets.

“ _ Peter, Peter, Peter… _ ” Bucky babbles, hips jerking sloppily. “M’gonna cum, Pete…”

Peter can just make out a dusting of a flush across Bucky’s high cheekbones in the darkness; it’s intoxicating having Bucky so soft and pliant under him for a change. So desperate for Peter to make him cum, to  _ let _ him cum.

“C’mon cutie, let go,” Peter whispers sweetly, dragging his tongue down the angle of Bucky's jaw. “I know you want to.”

It takes one more thrust from the older man before his body stiffens and he’s cumming all over Peter’s leg with a strangled cry. Immediately, Peter lets his throat go and leans down to kiss Bucky’s lips softly.

He moves back, gently pushing Bucky’s hand away from his cock before starting to jerk himself desperately. Peter tips over the edge almost embarrassingly quickly, spurting his orgasm all over Bucky’s spent cock and stomach, Bucky’s name dying on his tongue.

Peter collapses by Bucky’s side, curling into his chest, trying to avoid the cum puddles. Bucky hums, bringing a hand up to run fingers through Peter’s hair.

“Was it okay?” Peter asks after a few moments his voice tender, unsure.

“More than,” Bucky murmurs hoarsely, leaning his head down to press a kiss to his hair. “I got the best boyfriend in the world.”

Peter feels himself blush and bury his head into Bucky’s chest. “Shuddup.”

“Never,” Bucky teases. “I love you so much, Peter.”

“I know,” Peter whispers, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s strong chest. “I love you too.”

Both of them kiss lazily, basking in the afterglow of their orgasms, slowly coming down from their high in each other’s arms. Bucky shifts onto his side, Peter following to haul the older man into him by the waist. 

“I like this,” Bucky says softly, shifting backwards to he’s as close to Peter’s warm body as possible. “Being close to you... s’nice.”

Peter smiles and kisses Bucky’s shoulder blade. “Me too, little spoon.”

“For one night only,” Bucky teases, wiggling his ass against Peter’s over sensitive dick, he yelps and swats at Bucky’s ass. “Go to sleep, we have to get up soon.”

Peter huffs playfully against Bucky’s skin. “Okay, okay. Goodnight, I love you.”

“You said that already,” Bucky says, a teasing lilt to his voice. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my 3rd attempt at writing this, the first two just didn't quite hit the mark for me so here we are.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this and give the other submissions by us a read too :D
> 
> Feel free to join our Discord :)
> 
> https://discord.gg/gqAUGSJ
> 
> thank you Hari for betaing and being the best challenge partner I could've asked for! And thank you to Jani for the title inspo.
> 
> And finally, a big thanks to everyone else that's signed up, posted, yet to post and everyone who's supported us writers and kept us going throughout the kinktober festivities!!!


End file.
